Some large containers include wheels or other similar mechanisms to aid with movement. For example, large garbage or recycling containers often include two wheels on one side and a lift bar or handle or other similar means on the opposite side. At rest, the side without the wheels sits on the ground and prevents the container from moving. When the container is to be moved, the lift bar can be used to lift the side opposite the wheels off the ground, so that the side with wheels can be rolled to move the container between locations. Some such containers are referred to as “toter-style” trashcans.
A “toter-style” trashcan tends to become heavy when it is filled with debris, which makes it difficult to lift the side opposite the wheels so that the trashcan may be moved. People with disabilities, particularly those that are wheelchair-bound, may be unable to lift the side of the trashcan opposite the wheels.